Alec's Experiment
by Libazeth
Summary: Late one night, all Max wants to do is curl up and go to sleep. When she finds someone waiting for her in her apartment, things occur she'd have never imagened. MA.


Max sighed as she walked into her pitch-black apartment. It was lonely, now that Cindy had moved out to live with her new love-- not that Max wasn't happy for her, of course.  
  
She shed her clothing as she wandered through the dark. Her jacket landed on her sofa, her T shirt made it to the kitchen counter.  
  
Max walked into her bedroom, walking with eyes closed. She had been having tremors earlier in the day and she was dead tired. As she entered the room, closing the door behind her, she dropped her jeans, revealing little black panties that matched her lacy tight tank top. Reaching out for where she had left her pajama pants, she yawned. The pants were a gift from Cindy, a joke-- black with little burgundy kiss prints. As much as they were totally not her, it was one of the first things that made her feel accepted. Max yawned yet again as she continued en route to her bed. She discarded it onto the floor, and fell into her bed. She slid under the bedspread, and reached out to set the alarm. As she did so, she heard someone shift slightly.  
  
Her eyes flew open to reveal someone sitting in a chair in the corner of her room, watching her. She gasped and pulled the covers up to cover her almost bare chest. "ALEC!" she screeched.  
  
He stood up, stretching. "Hi, Max. Sorry, did I surprise you?" he asked innocently.  
  
Max reached out for her robe. Alec grabbed it off its hook and handed it to her. She slipped it on and got out of bed. "What can I say, I wasn't expecting visitors sitting ON THE FLOOR of my PITCH BLACK apartment!"  
  
He shook his head. "You're loosing your touch, Max. All those years out of Manticore didn't do to much for you, did they?"  
  
Max groaned and tightened the robe around herself. "Fuck off, Alec. What do you want?"  
  
Alec grinned at her, a frightening grin that made her shiver. A grin that said the bearer had something to do and nothing would stop them.  
  
He stepped towards her. "Well, Maxie," he began. "I was in the neighborhood and I thought, why not visit Max this fine night?"  
  
Max took a step back, putting more space between them. Alec closed the space once more. "Alec?" she asked nervously.  
  
"You see, I was thinking about you. And our. . . interaction."  
  
"Interaction?"  
  
Alec smirked at her. "Flirtation, if you will."  
  
Max snorted. "In your dreams."  
  
Alec sighed loudly. "That's it!" he said, exasperated, "I can't take this."  
  
Max blinked at him.  
  
He elaborated, sensing her confusion. "You're attracted to me, I'm attracted to you, and we flirt constantly. But as soon as your we're-not- like-that, red-white-and-blue, gotta-save-the-world boyfriend gets mentioned you freak. So: Logan, who you can't touch and is, as the moment, probably pouting and being 'comforted' by Asha versus me, who's here and caring enough to ask- and in retrospect is probably carrying less, or at least more manageable, emotional damage- "  
  
Max blinked and cut off his question, not sure where he was going, but finding his comment amusing. "Less baggage? How?"  
  
Alec continued to walk forward and back her up. "We can handle ours. We were taught how to handle it. Norms. they're. well, they're messy. They have this need to be all touchy-feely and share. We, however, are fog banks- -" at that, Max choked, surprised. "We're distant, and we're meant to be that we. X5 with X5; norm with norm. It's the natural way."  
  
Max stared at him, shocked at the vehemence he spoke with. "Alec?" she asked, "Is anything wrong?"  
  
He smirked. "It's a slow and painful mockery of everything that should be honest and true. Other than that, everything's peachy with a side of keen. So, Max, aside from the simple issue of you driving me insane, there's nothing wrong."  
  
Max's eyes widened further. "Alec-I mean-I don't. . ." she trailed off.  
  
Alec grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "I just need to see something."  
  
Max's breath caught from his close proximity. What if Ben and Alec were the same, and it was just a matter of how long they were out of Manticore-  
  
Her train of thought crashed as Alec leaned closer still. His lips were millimeters from brushing hers, lighting sparks Max didn't want to be there. Still, she had no way to pull away. She was shocked, frozen, and numb. Well, not numb, actually. Not frozen, either. Her entire body was in flames, sparking like a down electric wire in the rain. She was amazed by the effect he could have on her. Moments passed. He didn't move, simply stood there with his lips to hers with closeness that drove her insane.  
  
She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, kissing him, launching herself against him. Alec wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, letting her lead in where to take it. She began to walk him backwards out of her room, towards the couch in the living room. She groaned slightly, and deepened the kiss. He tasted amazing, wonderful. She couldn't remember for the life of her why she'd fought this. Screw Logan. Well, actually. . . Screw Alec.  
  
As the back of his knees hit the couch, he spun them around so she was against the couch. She fell back, pulling him on top of her and they hit the couch with a thump. To their credit, it survived the impact, but unfortunately was now slightly tilted; one of the legs had splintered, but they neither cared nor noticed. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.  
  
Just as Alec felt Max reaching for the belt on her robe he pulled back and stood up brightly. He stifled the urge to laugh-Max looked tired and hopeful and completely turned on. She was almost purring, her eyes black, her tank crooked and her cute little pants sliding down to her hips. Her hair was mussed, damp from the Seattle rain outside and curling as it dried.  
  
"Thanks, Maxie. Just wanted to do the little experiment." He smiled hugely at her, working as hard as he could from jumping her again and fucking her until- well, as long and hard as possible. "Thanks for helping out."  
  
She stared at him, uncomprehendingly. "Alec," she whined. "Come back."  
  
He chuckled. "Maxie, Maxie, Maxie. How long has it been since you had a decent lay, kitten?"  
  
She ignored his question. "Alec," she whispered, licking her lips. "Come back. I need you." Those three words almost had him back on top of her, even without the sultry tone she was using. However, he had a mission.  
  
"Sorry, Maxie." He picked up her coat off the floor and tossed it to her. He then grabbed his own coat and slipped it on, unlocking the door and holding onto the handle. She watched him in shock, pouting.  
  
"Alec, come baaaaack." She returned to whining again.  
  
He shook his head. "See you tomorrow at work, Maxie." He slipped out.  
  
Max sat on the couch for a few more minutes, one hand holding onto her robe and the other fiddling with a strand of hair as she waited for something to happen.  
  
It didn't.  
  
She sighed and stood up, walking to bed. As she fell down and curled under her covers, she moaned and muttered something.  
  
"Damnit, Alec, I'm going to get you for that." 


End file.
